Family?
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: Short fict about Papi, Mami, and Okita Kyou. Warning inside! Rating : T


**Family?**

Warning: OkiKagu, OOC, OC, typo everywhere, not a good Story, etc...

Disclaimer : Okita, Kagura, dkk belong to **Sorachi Hideaki**. Plot and Okita Kyou belong to **Yhatikaze**

.

.

.

" _Papi_ …."

"Ya?"

" _Teme_ itu artinya apa?"

Okita Sougo terpaku. Kegiatan menulis laporannya terhenti. Kini ia menatap seorang bocah tampan bermata biru yang sedang duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Dimana kau mendengar itu,Kyou?"

Bocah bernama Okita Kyou itu mengerjapkan mata dan berpikir sejenak. Rasa-rasanya cukup banyak orang di sekitarnya yang mengucapkan kata itu.

"Di beberapa tempat," Kyou mengedikkan bahunya tampak cuek. Kadang Sougo seperti melihat dirinya sendiri saat memperhatikan sikap Kyou. Buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang baik, nak… Jawab yang benar. _Papi_ dan _Mami_ tidak pernah mencontohkan kata itu," kata Sougo dengan nada malasnya. Tapi Kyou jelas tahu, _Papi_ -nya sedang menuntut jawabannya.

"Di pasar, di markas Shinsengumi, di markas Yorozuya. Dimana-mana ada saja orang yang mengatakan _Teme_."

Menghela napas. Sougo sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Ditilik dari lingkungan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan mereka, memang bukan hal yang mengejutkan Kyou sering mendengar kata-kata kotor. Inilah yang sempat ia khawatirkan. Tapi ia bisa apa? Menitipkan Kyou ke rumah Shogun? Mimpi saja!

Sougo meletakkan kuasnya dan memutar tubuhnya. Kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Kyou. Ditatapnya Kyou dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi ia seperti menatap dirinya dalam versi lain.

Okita Kyou mempunyai bentuk wajah yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja rambut dan warna matanya mengikuti sang _Mami_. Walaupun berkulit putih pucat, seperti keturunan Yato kebanyakan, ia tidak alergi terhadap matahari. Hal yang lucu adalah, saat ia sengaja berpanas-panasan tapi warna kulitnya tidak berubah menjadi eksotis.

"Dengar, kata itu bukan kata yang baik,"

"Tapi beberapa samurai hebat mengatakannya. Paman Gin, Paman Toushi, Paman Isao-"

Dalam hati Sougo mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada setiap nama yang disebut , kalau Hijikata beda sendiri, ' _Mati dan mendekamlah di dasar neraka, Hijikata!_ '.

"Bukan berarti kau boleh mengatakannya. Seorang samurai hebat juga mempunyai sikap buruk, dan kau tidak boleh mengikutinya. Yang perlu kau ikuti hanya sikap baiknya saja. Dan jangan bergaul dengan Mayora. Kau bisa gatal-gatal. Mengerti?"

"Tapi-"

"Kyou, apa kau mengerti?" tanya Sougo menuntut. Nadanya masih datar. Tapi sekali lagi, arti kalimatnya jauh lebih menuntut.

Kyou menggembungkan pipinya dan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Tidak puas dengan jawaban _Papi_ -nya.

"Kyou-"

"Iya..iya... Aku mengerti,"

"Bagus,"

Sougo menepuk puncak kepala Kyou dua kali. Setelah itu ia kembali menulis laporannya. Perannya sebagai ayah dan Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsengumi memang berat. Sangat berat.

.

.

.

" _Mami_ ,"

"Ada apa Kyo-chan? Makanannya tidak enak- _aru_?"

"Bukan. _Papi_ mana? _Papi_ tidak ikut makan dengan kita?"

Kagura menatap Kyou sambil tersenyum. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan bocah itu. Beberapa hari ini sang _Papi_ memang sangat sibuk. Entah kenapa kasus kriminal meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari kasus pencopetan, penebangan liar, berlabuhnya kapal-kapal illegal di pelabuhan Edo, bahkan sampai pencurian celana dalam.

" _Papi_ sedang ada panggilan tugas- _aru_. Kenapa? Kau kesepian? Apa _Mami_ tidak cukup- _aru_?" Kagura bertanya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Kyou menatap _Mami_ -nya yang kini sedang makan dengan porsi yang tidak biasa. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan _Papi_ -nya harus bekerja keras mencari uang demi sekarung beras.

" _Mami_ makannya banyak, ya?"

Ditanya sarkastik begitu tidak membuat Kagura tersinggung atau marah. Lagipula Sougo tidak pernah protes dengan nafsu makannya yang besar. Kata Sougo, yang penting Kagura sehat, bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, dan memuaskannya di ranjang –mengingat nutrisi Kagura berkumpul di tempat yang tepat dan menghasilkan _nice body_ -.

" _Mami_ perlu banyak energi. Kyo-chan juga harus makan banyak. Sekarang kau dalam masa pertumbuhan- _aru_. Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat seperti _Mami_ …"

Sayangnya gen Sougo lebih mendominasi. Kyou makan seperlunya. Iajuga suka makanan pedas, yang sering disebut Kagura selera neraka. Kagura hanya bisa berdoa, semoga sifat _Sadist_ Sougo tidak menurun pada Kyou.

Makan malam keluarga kecil itu berlangsung tenang dan terasa sepi tanpa sosok sang _Papi_.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 pagi.

Kagura terbangun dari tidur nenyaknya karena merasakan beban berat sedang menimpanya. Dari aromanya Kagura jelas tahu beban berat itu apa. Lebih tepatnya siapa.

" _Sadist_ , kau bau- _aru_ ," gumam Kagura dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Sosok yang ditegur semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Sekarang sebelah kakinya menindih kaki Kagura yang jenjang, sedangkan tangannya melingkar di perut Kagura –yang meskipun makan banyak, tetap saja rata-.

"Hoi… Kau mandilah dulu…"

"Aku lelah, _China_ … Aku mau tidur. Jangan cerewet," kata sosok yang ternyata adalah Sougo itu.

Sougo yang baru pulang itu benar-benar lelah. Meskipun begitu, Ia menolak menginap di markas Shinsengumi yang penuh dengan nyamuk dan kumpulan laki-laki bau. Sorry saja, masa-masa itu sudah lewat. Ia bukan lagi pria bujang tidak terurus seperti rekan-rekannya di kepolisian.

Ia lebih memilih pulang ke rumahnya yang hangat, tidur diatas ranjang empuk, dan memeluk 'guling hidup' beraroma bedak bayi.

Kagura mengerjapkan matanya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Sougo sedang menutup matanya dengan wajah polos. Perempuan Yato itu juga melirik tubuh Sougo yang masih terbalut seragam. Ia berdecak tidak suka.

Dengan sekali hentakan Kagura melepaskan pelukan Sougo. Sougo langsung mengerang tidak suka. Ia menatap jengkel Kagura yang kini dalam posisi duduk.

"Kau ini tidak bisa membiarkanku istirahat dengan tenang, ya?" protes Sougo berusaha menarik lengan Kagura untuk kembali tidur.

Tapi yang ada Kagura malah turun dari ranjang dan menuju ke toilet. "Matilah kalau mau istirahat dengan tenang, _Sadist_ …" katanya sambil lalu, meninggalkan Sougo.

"Kalau aku mati, kau jadi janda, bodoh.." Kata Sougo diikuti decihan tidak suka. Laki-laki berbaring menyamping dan meletakkan sebuah bantal menutupi kepalanya.

Sekembali Kagura dari toilet, ia masih mendapati Sougo tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mandi atau sekedar mengganti baju. Dengan gemas ia menampar keras pantat laki-laki baby face itu. Ia juga menarik kasar bantal yang menutupi kepala pangeran _Sadist_ itu.

"Ganti baju dulu! Badanmu itu bau dan penuh kuman- _aru.._ Aku tidak sudi satu tempat tidur dengan manusia menjijikan sepertimu- _aru_ …"

"Oi… aku ini tipe S, bukan M. Aku yang harusnya menampar pantatmu, _China_ …"

Kagura mendecih jengkel saat Sougo kembali terlelap. Bahkan kali ini dilengkapi dengan penutup mata warna merah dan suara dengkuran.

 _Percuma saja_ , _entah apa jadinya laki-laki bodoh ini tanpa aku._

Kagura dengan kesal melepas jaket, rompi, dan kemeja yang merupakan seragam Shinsengumi kebanggaan Sougo. Diam-diam Sougo tersenyum tipis dalam keadaan setengah sadar –antara tidur dan bangun-. Ia menikmati 'service' yang diberikan Kagura.

Kagura kini tengah berusaha membuka ikat pinggang Sougo, namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku, ya?" tanya Sougo –sang pemilik tangan yang tadi menghentikan kegiatan Kagura-.

"Hah?" tanya gadis Yato itu bingung.

Sougo melepaskan penutup matanya dan menatap Kagura yang tampak 'lezat' di matanya. Rambut panjang terurai yang sedikit berantakan, baju tidur tanpa lengan dan celana pendek yang mengekspos kulit mulus Kagura, dan wajah sayu setengah mengantuk. Pemandangan lezat konsumsi pria dewasa.

Alarm jam biologis seorang Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsengumi berdering nyaring. Bahaya. Sebenarnya tidak juga, karena laki-laki itu punya lawan yang sah dan imbang.

Sougo menarik tubuh Kagura ke atas tubuhnya dengan sentakan kasar. Mengelus wajah mulus Kagura yang berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Sougo juga menghembuskan napas hangat dari mulutnya. Tangan kanan laki-laki itu meremas kasar bokong perempuan Yato itu.

"Kagura…"

O'oh… Kagura mulai mengerti maksud situasi ini. Sougo jarang memanggil namanya. Di depan Kyou, ia mereka menggunakan panggilan _Mami_ - _Papi_ agar anak itu terbiasa, sedangkan kalau hanya berdua mereka menggunakan panggilan _China_ - _Sadist_.

Kagura memasang senyum mengejek. Ia juga bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya. Ia kini menduduki perut sixpack Sougo. Laki-laki itu menatap tajam Kagura yang masih tersenyum aneh. Ia sedang tidak ingin dipermainkan Kagura, dia lah yang akan _mempermainkan_ perempuan Yato itu _._

"Sayang sekali, Tuan _Sadist_. Aku sedang datang bulan,"

Satu detik…

Lima detik…

Tiga puluh det-

"Hah? Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sougo yang baru saja kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Sebenarnya tidak perlu jawaban. Sougo bisa merasakan gundukan kecil di perutnya yang sedang diduduki Kagura. Seharusnya gundukan itu tidak ada, jadi dia bisa melakukan yang iya-iya dengan Kagura.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi sore…"

 _Seseorang katakan ini hanya kebohongan dan lelucuan China. Iya, kan?_

Dengan geraman kesal ia membanting tubuh Kagura ke samping. Ia juga mengambil sebuah bantal dan menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Laki-laki itu berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu, dan menenangkan ' _monster_ ' yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Sedangkan yang dibanting tertawa puas sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahh… Aku harus mandi air dingin…"

Tawa Kagura semakin menjadi saat melihat Sougo yang bergegas ke kamar mandi. Akhirnya laki-laki itu mau mandi juga..

.

.

.

"Pft…"

"Tenanglah, _China_ …"

"G-Gomen…-Pft…"

"Oi… Berhentilah menertawakanku, Istri bodoh,"

"Ck… Kau sendiri suami menyedihkan yang tidak dapat jat- Oi… aku sesak napas- _aru_! Longgarkan pelukanmu, Bodoh-"

"Oyasumi…"

.

.

.

 **~Owari~**

Pendek?

Yeah... Ini batas kemampuan saya.. -Tehee...

Review?


End file.
